Talk:Test Shaft 09
Explanation for dates If one remembers Cave mentions Senate hearings in 1968 over missing astronauts. It seems possible that the entire shaft was closed from 1961 to 1970 due to all the investigations and Senate hearings then reopened. SajuukKhar 14:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) that is the best conclusion i have heard regarding apertures closure between 1961 and 1971 i have also been investigating test shaft 09 and its surroundings for any evidence, which can be found here: http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?p=22086913#post22086913 Trunk_slamchest 18:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Red gel The article says (of pumping stations) "A tube containing a red gel can also be seen." I think the person that wrote this is thinking of a tube that contains bombs, since they're dark with red lights, so the tubes containing them look a bit like they have small blobs of a bright red gel. 23:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) "Vitrified" I'm wondering where the proof is of test chambers being vitrified? I know they are sealed, but I must have missed the point where they were turned to glass? Can anyone verify this, or should that terminology be changed? Hah, went back and looked and it totally says "Vitrified" on the doors. Weird way to get rid of old areas, but it *is* Aperture Science. Answered my own question. 15:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Korukyu :If you want a bit of backstory as to why the old chambers were vitrified in the first place, head over to the Borealis easter egg (if you haven't found it yet, this video will show you where it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKwO9UgYXTE). In the hallway right before the drydock itself, there are a few sealed off doors with intercoms next to them, where you can hear some...interesting comments from Cave regarding the experiments that supposedly went on there. Oh, and you also get achievements for both finding the Borealis and examining all the doors. Sangheili1024 20:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the test chambers might not be literally 'vitrified'. After one of the first repulsion gel tests, Cave mentions the following in an announcement: "Just a heads up: that coffee we gave you earlier had fluorescent calcium in it so we can track the neuronic activity in your brain. There's a slight chance the calcium could harden and vitrify your frontal lobe. Anyway, don't stress yourself thinking about it. I'm serious, visualizing the scenario while under stress actually triggers the reaction. " This might imply that the subjects doing those tests had their frontal lobe vitrified, hence why it would be written on the door. Might also be the explanation for where all those astronauts went. 03:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :On that note about Cave Johnson's "warning," if I were one of the test subjects who drank the coffee, I would have screamed, "I was calm until you said that!" lol DBZFan12 (talk) 00:42, May 10, 2016 (UTC) No. Of spheres. Something I noticed while playing. In the first testing sphere the map shows 9 test spheres, but there's only 7 actual spheres that can be played through. I think this should be mentioned that spheres 4 to 9 were planned by at least the early 50's yet were never fully completed. 17:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :The map is incorrect. It shows identical shafts while they are all different. The bottom of the coop shafts even has 4 spheres at the same level. Klow 21:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I would like to point that that while we only see 7 spheres it is very probable that there are 2 more above that one. As for the Coop spheres those could easily be in one of the 3 test shafts NOT shown on the poster. I would also like to point out that the two spheres we can see from the upper Gel station are in fact, not spheres from test shaft 9, if one looks at the placement of the door compared to the direction shaft 9 is in we can see that these spheres are in fact in a different shaft, also by looking at the gography of the walls we can see that the space between sphere 6 and 7 in Test Shaft 9 is different then the space between the two spheres we can see from the upper gel station.. SajuukKhar 22:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ...SO LONG... This article is very long. I like all the detail that went into it, but I think this page should be made into a topic page, and maybe split the actual information between some sub-articles. I know there is a way to put this on the page itself, but I haven't figured out how to do that yet. Sorry about not signing, I usually remember to sign my comments. This comment is just to get my signature in here. NickNackGus 12:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'll probably split the article after we leave Wikia. Klow 15:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::This is leaving Wikia? I didn't know these articles EXISTED long enough to get used to all of its controls yet! So where is this going? :D Mantis Men Cave tells test subjects that the his experiment of injecting mantis DNA in humans is being postponed indefinitely. He also says that test subjects planning to participate should instead grab a shotgun and fight an army of mantis men, suggesting he already injected mantis DNA into some test subjects, and accidentally created mantis men. It also hints that, if the tests weren't vitrified, he would like to make mantis men that wouldn't kill everyone in the room. NickNackGus 19:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Possible explanation for depth discrepancies Since the shaft that Chell and GlaDOS fell down was directly connected to GlaDOS's chamber, it's possible the numbers written in that shaft were recalibrated numbers from the new surface level (as we see, the entire Aperture Enrichment Center sits on top of bedrock, and far above that is a ceiling with wheat fields on top). BrentNewland (talk) 12:56, December 15, 2013 (UTC)